Harsh Generation
by Succoria
Summary: Levi & Willow are not like the others. A hunter & a witch who are still in their right minds with a possible cure. But no one will take the chance to hear them out. Rated M to be safe. Still new to L4D so bare with me!


**Zirconia**: I'm still new to the Left 4 Dead games but my boyfriend is in love with it so he tried to explain it to me and helped me come up with the characters. I read all about it and stuff and trying to play it but can't find anyone with it and I do not have an xbox, bleh. Just gonna have to buy it online for pc, if I can.

Anyway… Tell me if I suck or not but be nice about it, mmk? I'm a L4D No0b lol

But I tried writing this with a theory of mine with depression meds and stuff so bare with me. I'll write more or change it when I play the game more and get to know the infested people.

And I don't own Left for Dead but I own Willow and Levi. I don't own the song Harsh Generation, Grendel owns that. If you never heard of it, click and have fun and all that good shit. www,youtube,com/watch?v=-XNm6u8oUjw Just replace the , with . and you'll be good.

* * *

><p>I ran away.<p>

I had to or I was going to lose my fucking mind!

The so called 'home' I stayed at wasn't a home at all. Abusive parents and siblings that deal and do drugs, always getting drunk. It was sickening.

When I finally made it to a good job and a decent apartment, I was able to take care of myself. I was put on meds for major depression. I had no idea then how those meds would save my life in more ways then one.

The job was a rather fun one, working as a security guard for a huge ass mall in the middle of the city.

There was one store I stayed near, not because of the violent groups of people that went in there but for the girl that worked there.

Just once I wanted to talk to her and get to know her. She was beautiful, bright blue eyes, white blonde hair, pale skin. She wore black a lot, Tripp pants, long trench coats, heavy wristbands and gloves. The others in the mall thought she was rather weird but I didn't see her the way they did. There was always a smile on her face, constant happiness. Her laugh was like music, which music must have been her thing since she'd sing and hum softly when there weren't many people in the store.

This woman wasn't weak, though. I was called into the store once when some random guy punched her in the face but by the time I got there, she had him on the floor, sitting on his back with his arm twisted up behind his back. She had punch him back, all the rings on her fingers giving him one hell of a bruise.

It was later that day when I asked if she would be interested in going out to dinner with me.

"As friends, you know… Not a couple thing but… Unless you want it to be but it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be. Which, it will be if you want it to be but I'm not forcing anything on you, I'm just asking as a friend."

Smooth move, exlax.

She giggled, "Of course, I'll go out on a friendly date with you."

Now, I had been with a lot of girls but most of them were just booty calls and fuck buddies but I actually felt something for this girl. The ones I had been with in the past were preppy, wore light colored makeup, dressed up in booty shorts and skimpy tops and were constantly primping with their hair but this one was way different. She wore dark eye makeup, dark lipstick, could've given a fuck less about her hair. Her favorite outfit was her knee-high boots with huge buckles on them, a black skirt, stripped tights and a tank top with arm warmers and tons of wrist bands. She looked like one of the gothic angels from the animes and movies.

Also, unlike the others, she was soft spoken and shy, not trying to laugh and pull her shirt down for me to get a good look at her chest with fake words that mean absolutely nothing.

On the way back from our dinner date, I realized I hadn't asked her something…

"Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

Her smile was a beautiful one as she turned to me and said, "Willow."

"I'm Levi."

We didn't do much talking but I found out she loved to sing and dance and she even sang a small chorus of a song to me. Never before have I dated anyone as different and interesting as this! I told her of my family history. Apparently, she knew of them.  
>"They are horrible people! I am so glad you got out when you did! I can't even imagine..."<br>She told me she was there for me if I ever needed anything. We were on the same depression medicine that had been turned into injections to work faster.

Later that night, we had sex with each other but I actually felt emotions when we were one. I felt a bit bad once I found out she was a virgin but she claimed it was ok.

We talked more after that during work and during our lunch breaks. But we would talk about our jobs, not our lives which I was overly curious as to details about her.  
>That night I had decided that the next day I would ask her to be more than a friend. But that next day was when everything went to hell. This sickness that had been going around for awhile became unstoppable as people everywhere just seemed to change. I went to Spencers to try and find Willow but she wasn't there. When I decided to try and find her through the giant crowd of terrified people, something jumped on my back then everything went black.<br>Now... Here I am a few years later.  
>A 'hunter' as the survivors came to call me.<p>

But I wasn't completely mindless like all of the other infected. My words would slur together at times and at random I would twitch but I was still able to think and do things every normal person could do, just enhanced. Before, I couldn't jump from ground to a building roof in a blink of an eye.

I forced my thoughts of evil away and only killed in self defense when I am attacked by another zombie.  
>My eyes are sensitive to light but that is why I wear my hoodie with the hood over my head, hiding my eyes from the light of day. Though, the sun rarely comes out, now that everything is either dead or infected.<br>When my thoughts drifted to Willow, I decided to go back to the ruined mall we worked at. The security section was cleaned of ammo, of course. Survivors took anything and everything they needed to stay alive. I slowly walked to where Spencers was, broken down and junked up with rock music playing quietly through the store. How the radio made it, I'll never know. Crawling on all fours through the area, I stopped. The sound of someone crying filled my ears. Figures, there'd be a witch in here. When I turned to walk out the crying turned to quiet singing. A depressing song that made me Turn back around. The voice... It sounded so familiar. When I made my way to the half opened door, I pushed it open.

When I peaked in, so did the light which startled the witch, making her scream a pitiful cry of agony while she covered her eyes with her hands.  
>I ran in and shut the door behind me then looked to the witch and I was sure of what I saw, "Willow?"<br>"L-Levi?" She was still crying.  
>without thinking, he ran to her and gathered her into his arms where she just cried until the pain in her eyes stopped.<br>"Levi...?"  
>She could speak as well.<br>"How are you able to speak?"  
>"I don't know. How are <em>you<em> able to speak?"  
>Levi shook his head, "No idea... Wait… I think I have a theory. Maybe we aren't zombie-zombies like from the movies. What if it's a mutation that takes over the brain, mainly sucking out the serotonin levels? The depression medicine. You and I both took it before the infestation and I still take mine even now. Do you?"<p>

Willow nodded and pointed to a beat up looking back pack that had the syringes in it.

"Then that must be it… Maybe… Maybe we've found a cure for this infestation?"

"I don't know. We can't try and tell anyone unless we want dozens of bullet holes in our heads."

"Then, we will just have to wait for the right group of survivors to come along."  
>From then on, we stayed together. I took her back to the apartment I lived in, still. Though it was abandoned except for another witch that hid down stairs, it was quiet and peaceful. Maybe it was because my section was on the very top floor, I'm not sure but either way, we were together and that's all that really matters to us.<p> 


End file.
